1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although semiconductor products have been reduced in size, they are required to process high capacity data. Accordingly, increasing the operation speed and integration of a non-volatile memory device used in such semiconductor products may be required. From this point of view, highly integrating a non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure than a non-volatile memory device having a conventional single-layer structure may be easier.
By using a multi-layer structure, memory cells are perpendicularly stacked on the same area as in a single-layer structure. However, connecting and selecting memory cells in each layer in a non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure may not be easy. Also, as the number of stacked layer increases in the non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure, manufacturing costs may increase.